Bubble Guppies- Where's Bubble Puppy?
by Natalie 0012
Summary: Join Molly and Gil as they figure out where Bubble Puppy goes when he is unattended. More dialogue than description in my stories
1. Chapter 1

"How did faith realize that we are perfect for each other?" Molly asked Gil. They were both at his house after a long day at school that evening.

Gil shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, but I like it." He smiled at his girlfriend.

Molly leaned in for a kiss, bit just as she was about to…

"Beep, beep!" Gil's watch went off.

"It's time to feed Bubble Puppy!" he said, with excitement.

"I'll help!"Molly offered.

They both went into the kitchen. Molly grabbed his dog food and Gil got the bowls along with a box of Bubble Bites; Bubble Puppy's favorite treats.

"Bubble Puppy!" Gil called, from the stairs.

The two guppies waited for the little dog to come downstairs, but he would not come.

"Bubble Puppy?" Molly called. "He doesn't seem to be responding. Maybe we should—Gil?"

"HE'S NOT UP HERE!" Gil shouted, from upstairs.

"What?" Molly swam up the stairs as fast as she could.

In Gil's room, he is searching all over the place for Bubble Puppy.

"W-where's Bubble Puppy? He- he's gone! I'll never be happy again!" He started to sob.

"Aww, Gilly, it's okay, we can just—"

"Arf, Arf!"

"Bubble Puppy!" Gil said, with excitement. "He's here yes!

He swam downstairs as fast as his tail could take him. He found his dog eating his dinner in the kitchen.

"Bubble Puppy!" Gil hugged his little dog, tightly. "Oh don't ever leave me again!"

Molly chuckled. "So he was here the entire time. Who knew?" She started to pat Bubble Puppy's head.

"I wonder where he was!"

"Probably somewhere around the house." Gil thought aloud. He looked back at his puppy. "You have to remember to come when I call okay, boy?"

"Arf, Arf!"

"Good boy!"

Molly's phone started to beep. "Oops it's time to go. Bye, Gilly" she kissed him on the check.

"Arf, Arf!" Bubble Puppy pushed her school bag across the floor with his nose.

"Thanks, Bubble Puppy! See ya later!"

That night, Molly was writing in her diary about her day, as she does every day.

"Time for bed, Molly!" her mom called.

"Okay!" she replied.

She closed her book, put it in her drawer, changed into her pajama's and jumped into her bed.

_Finally_ she thought _time for bed._

Just as her head was about to touch the pillow, her phone vibrated. It was Gil

"Hello?" she moaned.

"Molly, Bubble Puppy is gone!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Lost? Did you check around your house?" Molly said, calmly

"I did, I did!" Molly could hear her boyfriend sobbing through the phone.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec,"

Molly swam out of bed, changed into her usual clothing, grabbed her purse and headed straight for Gil's house.

"Mom, I'm going to Gils!" she called from the stairs

"Okay, have fun!" her mom replied. Her mom was very easy-going, because she knows her daughter would never get in trouble, since she is a guppy.

~At Gil's house~

Just as Molly was about to knock on the door, Gil opened the door.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" Gil exclaimed, throwing his arms around his girlfriend.

"Yep, oh look there's Bubble Puppy!" Molly said, looking over Gil's shoulder.

"Ah, another false alarm." He put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry for making you come so late, Molly."

She smiled at the merman. "It's okay, Gilly. I know you get worried when Bubble Puppy isn't with you." Molly looked outside the door. "Well it's too late for me to go home now."

"You can stay the night!"

"Sure!"

Molly swam inside with Gil and they start to watch romantic comedies, in his bedroom, while eating popcorn.

There was a knock on the door. It was Gil's dad. He opened up the door.

"Hey, Molly. Gil, we are going to the Shrimptenial Celebration now. We will be back tomorrow." he told his son.

"Okay, dad." Gil said as his father shut the door.

"Shrimptennial Celebration?! How come you're not going?" Molly asked.

"This year it's only for adults. Remember when we went last year?"

Molly nodded her head. "Yeah, that was so fun! Bubble City is so big and exciting!"

"It sure was. Right, Bubble Puppy? Bubble Puppy?" He quickly scanned his room. "Ahh not again!"

"He'll show up. He always does" Molly said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I wish I knew where he goes."

"I thought you said that he is just around the house."

Gil sighed. "I thought, but now, I'm not so sure."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean?" Molly asked.

"Well, my mom told me to take out the garbage after Bubble Puppy was done eating his food" Gil explained. "And while I was taking it out, I saw Bubble Puppy walking down the street!"

"Oh my gosh," Molly started.

"I don't get it. I feel like Bubble Puppy doesn't like me anymore." He closed his eyes.

"Arf, arf!"

"Bubble Puppy!" Molly exclaimed.

"BUBBLE PUPPY?!" Gil shouted. "WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU, LATELY?" He stood up right in front of his little dog. "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORKED UP I GET WHEN I REALIZE YOU'RE GONE? WHY, I AM PRETTY SURE I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS!"

Molly gasped _He never yelled at Bubble Puppy before._

"YOU HAVE RUNNED AWAY SEVERAL TIMES IN THE PAST WEEK! I AM SICK OF IT! YOU KNOW WHAT? I AM GOING TO HAVE TO PUT YOU BACK ON A LEASH AGAIN. I CANNOT LET YOU ESCAPE LIKE THIS AGAIN!"

He finally started to calm down "Molly can you watch him, I need to get the leash." He swam out of his room.

Bubble Puppy started to whimper.

Molly patted his head. "Don't worry, Bubble Puppy. Gil just doesn't want you to run away. He still loves you very much."

Gil came back with his green leash. He started to tie it onto Bubble Puppy's neck. "I do not want you running away again. Now it's time for bed."

Molly looked at Bubble Puppy. "You're going to make him wear his leash while he sleeps?"

"I don't have a choice. He may run away at night." Gil said, shrugging his shoulders. He tied the other side to his bed.

"Uh, don't you think he will choke that way?" Molly pointed out.

"Good point. I'll tie it to my hand! That way, I'll know if he tries to escape!"

"Uh Gilly? I don't think—"

But it was already too late. Gil was already fast asleep in his bed as well as Bubble Puppy.

_Aww, so cute! _Molly thought. She climbed onto the top bunk of Gil's bunk bed and went to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Molly woke up to the sound of an electric toothbrush.

_Gil. _She thought.

After he was done, he put his toothbrush away and climbed up the ladder to the top bunk.

"Morning, sleeping beauty. Sleep well?" He smiled with his teeth

Molly giggled and sat up. "I think the better question is, did _you_ sleep well! You are still worried about the whole Bubble Puppy incident."

"Pfft!" Gil said carelessly. "I am so over it! He stayed here all night, see?" He pointed at his sleeping puppy.

"Oh yeah?" Molly smirked.

Flashback! 4am

Gil started to mumble in his sleep. "No, no DON'T LEAVE ME! AHHHH!" The merman got up from his bed and scanned his room. "Oh you're still here!" He hugged his puppy.

"Gilly, that's the 5th time you did that last night!" Molly moaned. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"No, no it's ok. I'll stop, I swear." Gil said, climbing back into bed.

At 5am, Gil started talking in his sleep.

"Bubble Puppy, don't go in there! Come back! is going to eat you! No, no, no, no AHHHH!" His eyes flashed open and he got up again. The merman looked to his left to find, Bubble Puppy sleeping in his dog bed.

"You're still here! Oh thank the fish lords!" He hugged his puppy tightly. "I thought—"

"Mr. Grumpfish was going to eat you?" Molly finished."Really?"

"How—how did you know I was going to say—"

"You've been sleep talking. Again."

"Oh, I do that? I thought mom was joking."

Present Day

"Huh, Bubble Puppy didn't hear a thing." Gil said, folding his arms.

"Actually, he came on my bunk later, that night, until you stopped talking."

Gil looked to the side with his mouth open, though nothing came out. "Want to eat breakfast, and then take Bubble Puppy for a walk?"

"Sure!"

The two guppies swam downstairs, along with Bubble Puppy and they started to eat their breakfast.

"Pancakes?" Gil asked.

"Sure!" Molly replied.

The two friends started to make pancakes from scratch. Molly stirred the batter and Gil got the stove ready. Gil put his finger into the batter.

"Uh-uh" Molly said, holding Gil's wrist. "Not yet!"

"But I'm hungry" Gil joked.

Molly pointed at the little dog. "So is Bubble Puppy!"

"Oh yeah, I need to feed him." Gil got the dog food and poured it into the little round bowl. He got the other food dish and poured the water.

"Arf, Arf!" the dog barked, cheerfully.

Gil sighed with satisfaction. "Everything IS back to normal! All Bubble Puppy needed, was a little discipline!" He folded his arms. "I should be a dog psychologist!"

"A dog psychologist?" Molly asked, while flipping over a pancake. "There is no such thing!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there is!" Gil defended.

Molly turned around and finished the rest of the pancakes. "Okay, let's eat!"

They swam to the table and ate pancakes till they got full. Afterwards, Gil, Molly and Bubble Puppy went on their walk.


	5. Chapter 5

Outside, Molly and Gil were tightening Bubble Puppy's leash. Suddenly, the merman noticed that his little dogs, collar was missing.

"Where's Bubble Puppy's collar?" Gil asked.

"It's not on him?" Molly asked.

Gil shook his head. "It's not here."

"Maybe it's in your room. We can search for the collar when we get back."

"Yeah, I guess we could."

The guppies swam down the street with Bubble Puppy and took in the morning daylight. As they kept swimming for 5 minutes, they passed the Firefighter Station.

"Arf, Arf!" Bubble Puppy barked happily.

Gil turned to the building and found a Firefighter waving from the stairs.

"Hi!" Molly and Gil greeted, in unision.

The Firefighter waved her hand, gesturing the kids to come into the office. The guppies and the puppy swam happily to the place. Inside, Molly found Dottie, the Firedog, sleeping peacefully in her dog bed. Next to the bed, Gil found Bubble Puppy's collar.

"Hey," Gil said, picking up the collar. "What is this doing here?"

"Bubble Puppy's collar!" Molly exclaimed. Her face suddenly looked puzzled. "That's strange."

"Yeah." said the firefighter. "I found it this morning when I woke up."

Gil's face suddenly looked alarmed. "You sleep here?"

She chuckled lightly. "No! We sleep upstairs, so when there is a fire late at night, we slide down these poles, get ready and head out the door!" She put her hand on the pole coming from upstairs.

Molly nodded. "Oh, I get it!"

"Me too!" Gil beamed.

Bubble Puppy started to sniff around the floor. Suddenly his nose led to Dottie.

"Arf, arf!"

Dottie lifted her head lightly and licked Bubble Puppy and panted. Molly started to laugh.

"They are great friends! Aren't they, Gilly?"

He nodded his head. "They sure are." He looked at his puppy's collar. "Well I guess it's time to go home. Bye!" He waved at the firefighter. "Let's go, Bubble Puppy!"

The little dog looked at Dottie and swam to his owner. Molly waved at the firefighter, and joined the two as they walked out the door.

. . .

Outside, the guppies and Bubble Puppy were walking back to Gil's house. Bubble Puppy looked back at the firefighter station and whimpered.

Gil looked at his puppy. "Don't worry, boy. We have your collar now!" He took a quick glance at it and smiled at the picture of him and Bubble Puppy. Then, Gil ran his fingers across the words _Property of Gil_ that is at the back of the keychain. The blue-haired guppy smiled.

"Gil, where are you going?" Molly asked, from his boyfriend's porch.

"Huh?" Gil asked, sounding sidetracked. He stared up and realized that he was well passed his house.

Molly giggled and swam over to Gil, held his hand and they walked to the house together. "Are you still worried about Bubble Puppy?"

"Kind of, but I know he doesn't run away anymore."

The pink-haired mermaid looked down at the little dog. "That's true. I think he is becoming very obedient and independent. He will grow up to be a very good dog one day."

Gil looked at Molly, looking lost. "Right, grow up to be an … obedient… dog."

**Sorry I haven't been very active; I was caught up in school and stuff. So I hope you enjoyed chapter five and please leave a review telling me what you think of the story and what you believe may happen next! Those who don't know, my other story, Mr. Grouper's speech is finished, I usually make short stories, so there won't be so much chapters. See ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Molly and Gil were playing gold fish in Gil's kitchen, while Bubble Puppy was fast asleep. Gil was very happy Bubble Puppy didn't try to run away.

Molly looked focused on her cards. "Do you have any 6's?"

Gil raised an eyebrow. "Goldfish."

The mermaid picked up a playing card from the pile in the middle.

"Do you have any Queens?"

"I do! Two actually." She handed the cards to her boyfriend.

"Woo-hoo! I won!" Gil exclaimed, while throwing his hands up in the air. "Pay up!" He pointed his index finger to his check.

Molly rolled her eyes in a joking way and smiled. "Okay, okay!" She kissed Gil on the check and took a quick glance at Bubble Puppy napping.

"Wow!" Molly said, while sitting back in her seat. "Bubble Puppy looks so peaceful!"

"He sure does! I know how to calm him down"

Suddenly, the home phone started to chime. It was Gil's mother. The merman picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Honey? It's mom." Gil's mom spoke, through the phone. "There is a enormous traffic jam happening in Bubble City right now, so we are going to be coming home a little late. Is Molly still with you?"

"Yeah, she is about to go home." Gil replied.

"Okay, well don't miss us too much. Bye"

"Bye."

The merman hung up the receiver and turned to Molly, who was grabbing her purse off the stairs railing. "Well I'm going home now!"

"I'll walk with you

"Thanks!" Molly beamed. She bent down to Bubble Puppy who was still asleep in his dog bed.

"Bye!" she whispered to the little dog. Molly got up and faced Gil. "Let's go!"

. . .

The two guppies walked down the street, as the moon shined brightly on the pathway. After a couple of minutes, they reached Molly's house.

"I had a lot of fun with you, Gilly!" Molly said while taking Gil's hands.

Gil smiled. "I had a lot of fun with you too." He locked his fingers with Molly's, and just as he was about to lean in for a kiss, they heard a sound of a whining dog in the background.

"Who's dog is making that sound?" Molly asked, turning to her right.

"I don't know. Let's follow the sound."

Molly and Gil ran down the street, as fast as their tails could take them, to find the sound. As they were they saw Bubble Puppy pacing before them

"Bubble Puppy! What are you doing?!" the merman hollered. "He ran fast enough to catch Bubble Puppy in his arms.

"He does still run away!"

"We need to keep following the sound!"

They kept running and running. Suddenly, they could not see, because of the broken lights on Main Street.

"Where are we, Gilly?"

The blue-hair guppy glanced around his surroundings. "I—don't know."

"Look, there's the fire station!" Molly said, pointing to the building. "Let's go."

"Arf, Arf!" Bubble Puppy barked. He suddenly got out of Gil's arms and ran to the station.

"Bubble Puppy! Ah, whatever, he is going in our direction."

"Let's swim."

The sounds of the wining dog grew higher and higher, as they opened the door to the fire station. There, the firefighter looked at seven puppies surrounding Dottie, the firedog.

"Arf, Arf!" Bubble Puppy barked.

Molly and Gil finally caught their breath from running all night.

"What—what happened?" Gil asked.

The firefighter scratched her head. "Dottie—just has puppies."

"WHAT?!"

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review on this chapter, and my previous ones if you haven't already. Also please follow me if you like this story! The new choir member chapter 2 is finally up, so feel free to check that out! See ya later!**

**-Natalie**


	7. Chapter 7

Molly, Gil and the firefighter were still in shock with all the puppies.

"Dottie… had puppies?" Molly asked.

The firefighter nodded her head. "Yeah, that why she was wining."

The guppies looked at each other. "Ohhh."

"We just don't know who is the father."

Molly looked at Gil's puppy. "I think I know who might be." She pointed at Bubble Puppy. The mermaid and the firefighter both nodded in unison.

Gil's jaw was open, but nothing came up. "Bubble Puppy? Oh no, he cannot be a father. He is just a puppy! Dottie is just a puppy too, there is no way that they had these puppies. Besides, Bubble Puppy has been here with me this whole time!"

Molly put her hand on Gil's shoulder. "I know it's a lot to take in, but Bubble Puppy is growing up. He is going to be a great father."

"What?! No no no no no, he is not a father! He is just a little puppy, and he always will be. "

The mermaid sighed, and took her phone out of her purse. "I'm texting the gang."

. . .

Fifteen minutes later, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny arrived at the firefighter station, to see the puppies. Gil had his hands over his eyes chanting to himself _He is not a father, he is not a father._ Molly swam up to her friends. "I'm glad you guys could make it so late, I-"

"Is it true?" Oona blurted out. "Bubble Puppy and Dottie had puppies?"

Molly nodded her head, as her friend and Deema squealed to each other.

"Gil doesn't believe us?" Nonny asked.

Molly took her friends away from the puppies and whispered "No. He doesn't want to let go. He still believes Bubble Puppy is just a little… puppy."

"Well he's obviously not; he just had puppies with Dottie." he pointed out.

Goby looked over at Gil. "Let me talk to him." The short-haired guppy swam over to his friend who was still sitting on the floor with his hands covering his eyes. He put his elbow on the blue-haired guppy.

"Gil. You know those are Bubble Puppies… puppies."

He sighed, heavily, "I know, I know. I didn't want to admit it, but… it's true. Molly is right; Bubble Puppy is turning into an independent dog." He glanced at the running puppies. Four of the puppies had white fur and had two dots on their ear, like Bubble Puppy. The rest of them had dark fur like Dottie, and also had the two dots on their ear. "He will make a great dad."

Goby smiled. "You can say that again."

Gil got up and swam over to the puppies. "Hey puppies!" He turned to the firefighter. "How do we know if it's a boy of a girl?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm no doctor."

The guppies joined Gil and each petted a puppy. The puppy Gil looked at kept chasing his tail. He then burped out a Bubble

Gil looked at the puppy and gasped. "That's what Bubble Puppy did when I met him!" He picked up the puppy and put him on his lap. "I'm going to call you Bubble Puppy Junior!"

**That is the end of chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please leave a review; it would really help thanks. Also you can follow me to get more updates on all my stories. See ya later!**

**-Natalie**


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the guppies cheered and Dottie and Bubble Puppy started to bark happily. Oona sat next to Gil, while holding a puppy.

"Are you going to keep the rest of the puppies, Gil? Or are you going to put them up for adoption?"

"Well…" The merman looked at the guppies playing with the puppy. They looked very happy with the small animals. He finally looked at the puppy sitting on his lap, and looked at Oona again. "I'm going to give them to you guys." he announced.

The guppies turned to him. "What?!"

Gil nodded happily. "Yeah. There are seven puppies, so you each can have one, and Dottie can have one too!"

The firefighter smiled.

Molly swam up to Gil. "Are you sure you just want to give them to us?"

Gil put his arm around Molly's shoulder. "Well I know I can't keep them all, because my mom would kill me."

The guppies laughed a little bit, and exchanged looks at each other.

"And I know giving it to complete strangers would break my heart."

Deema stood close to Goby and whispered to him "He talking like a father."

Goby nodded to her, in agreement.

"So I decided to give it to you guys, because you are the people I trust. Besides, you all are very good with pets. I wouldn't trust anyone with Bubble Puppy's puppies than all of you."

Nonny grabbed the tissue box from the firefighter's desk, and handed it to Deema, as she took a tissue and blew her nose into it.

"Ahh! That was beautiful!" Deema exclaimed. "Group hug!"

"My dramatic girl" Goby said, as they all piled in for a hug.

"I love you guys." Oona said. The rest of the guppies nodded, in agreement.

"Arf, Arf!" Bubble Puppy swam under the hugging guppies, and popped up in the middle. The guppies giggled, and separated from each other.

"Hey." Gil said. "These puppies aren't going to adopt themselves!

The guppies picked up their favourite puppy and named them.

"I'm naming mines Buzz! Because when he sneezed, it sounded like a buzzer!" Goby said.

Deema giggled and looked at her puppy. "I'm naming her Paris."

"Paris?" Nonny asked.

"Yeah, because she looks like a Paris! What are you naming your puppy, Nonny?"

He picked up his puppy. "I'm naming him Prodigy. Because he looks like a prodigy!"

The two friends laughed with each other hysterically, as Goby swam over to Oona.

"What are you naming yours?" he asked her.

"Angel. Because she is so cute! Like an angel!" Oona responded, as she hugged the small puppy.

"Awesome. Meet Buzz!" Goby said, holding him up.

"Haha!" Oona laughed.

Gil swam over to his girlfriend. "What are you naming your puppy, Molly?"

Molly patted the little dog, softly. "Diva, because she likes to be the center of attention."

Gil raised an eyebrow up. "So does somebody else I know."

"Gilly!" Molly said, pushing him lightly.

**Woo! Finally done my story! Please leave a review telling me your feedback. Also, you can follow me to get updates on my stories. Chapter three of The New Choir member is up, so you can check that out and leave a review! See ya later!**

**-Natalie**


End file.
